totaldramamashupfandomcom-20200213-history
X does not always mark the spot
The Campers have to get a clue by bungee jumping off the highest cliff, then they must read the clue thatll lead them to the next one and keep doing it until they find the treasure that is hidden on the most deadliest island: Boney Island. Plots The Episodes opens by everyone sleeping in their cabins, Chris wakes them up and they are called to report to the mess hall to get their meals, there Chris explained the challenge and the campers walked to the highest cliff for the first part of the challenge. Casts Conversation *Chris: Last time on Total Drama Mash Up, the campers have to build a human sculpture of themselves by using anything they can find, some did well, some failed, and some suceeded, in the end, it was Violet and Jesse who took the walk of shame to loserville, which the population is now, 4. Who will be the next to go? what horrors awaits them today? find out on todays episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...MASH UP. *Theme song plays * *The Cabins, everyone is sleeping, until... Chris toots a horn and wakes everyone* *Dan: *wakes and bumps his head* Ow, dang, i was having a good sleep *conf* ive been bumpin my head serveral times these days due to rude awakenings *Malik: *yawns* i never have a good sleep these days *Doug: i know what you mean *Damien: What time is it right now? *Arturo checks* *Arturo: its frikin only 7 Am *girls cabin* *Emily: *yawns* i was having a good sleep *Katelyn: So was i, Chris always wakes us up by this time *Emma: We never have a good sleep *Chris: *over loudspeaker* Attention Campers, report to the mess hall after changing and whatever, to receive your meal and todays challenge *Jenny: What kind of challenge do we have now? *Emily: guess we have to change first then find out *guys cabin* *Lee: the worst just got worster *Dan: food is nast, id rahter be woken up at 6 *Doug: Lets just go change, we'll find out *Mess Hall* *Chris: Well Everyone, enjoying your meal? *Damien: i think you know the answer to that *Chef growls hearing it* *Chris: Well, all i can say is, once youre done Eating Please meet me at the highest cliff *Junior: i have a bad feeling about this *Highest Cliff* *Daniel: So? whats the challenge? *Chris: Well this is only the first part, and here it is *shows bungee cable* *Jaoa: Bungee cables? *Chris: Yes, youre bungee jumping off the cliff, to get a small clue bottle that is hidden in the water *Dan: are you serious? *Chris: what do you think? now get to it, *walks off then stops* oh dont forget, theyre sharks in the water so you better get it quick *Everyone Complains* *Doug: so? who first? *Omar: *conf* i might be afraid of heights, but it might make me conquer my fear *Omar: Alright fine, ill go first, even though im scared of heights *scene switches to him bungee jumping* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *fails to grab* AHHHHHHHH *Jarrod: whos going first? *Scarlet: uh, not me *Jarrod: fine, ill do it *bungee jumps* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *almost grabs it* *Mei: well, im not going first, whos taking my place? *Jenny: not me *Damien: *sighs* fine, ill do it *jumps* Whhhhhooooooaoaoaaaaaaaaaaa *almost* AHHHHHHHhhhhh, damn it *Dan: i'll be right back *jumps and tries to grab it, but almost* almost got it *Arturo: Ill go next, *jumps and grabs it* Yes, we take the lead *Mariah: that was awesome *Chris: and Black Plague takes the lead *Emma: ill go *jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, *almost grabs it* AHHHHHHHHHHH, nooo!! *Malik: ill go this time *jumps and grabs it as a shark is closing in* AHHHHHHH, whoa WTF? at least i got it. *Chris: Code blue takes second *Mei: if we dont get this one, were toast *jumps and grabs it* YES *Damien: if you jumped earlier, we wouldve been leading right now *Mei: I dont want to before *Damien: *rolls eyes* *Chris: well, everyone got their bottle, now youll have to read the clue to find the next *Raymond: how many more are there *Chris: oh, youll find out, now read it *Dan: hmm lets see, *reads* you have found your first clue, your next clue awaits on the island of doom, journey there to find your next, at the lake of no return. *stops* island of doom? *Chris: oh i can give you the answer to that, island of doom is a nickname for the most deadliest island in ALL of muskoka *Matthew: worse then this? *Chris: shut up, and yes, its BONEY ISLAND *everyone gasps* *Harriet: what about this lake of no return crap? *Chris: that you find yourself hehe, theres a map on the other side of that message, should help you navigate the island, oh and remember, dont take anything or youll be cursed forever *Doug: so? how do we get there? *Chris: hey, didnt you watch the original? you use the canoes, Now get to it!! *everyone runs of onto the canoe, everyone gets on a random one and they start rowing towards boney island* *few minutes later, the campers arrived at boney island* *Junior: pretty foggy then last time *Kylie: now lets split up and find this place *code blue* *Dan: if its a lake, it should show a lake picture on this map, *looks* that way *Gene: sure? *Dan: Yeah *Emily: this place gives me the creeps, be careful *bashing beetles* *Emma: *looks at map* its this way *Lee: this lake of no return must be dangerous, no return, doesnt that sound dangerous? *Damien: well only one way to find out, and thats check the place out *Lee: *conf* this place is dangerous alright *Damien: *conf* first time ive seen Lee scared *Jenny: are we there yet? *All: No!!!! *black plague* *Jarrod: Which way? *Daniel: *looks a map* that way *Arturo: we have to get there quick, we could be far behind the others *Arturo: *conf* wouldnt you rush if youre in a hurry? *the lake, code blue and bashing beetles reach the lake* *Doug: theyve caught up to us already *Damien: what the? theyre here same as us? *Lee: i wonder where black plague is *Mei: less talk more focusing *Dan: So? see the clue anywhere? *Malik: there it is, in the middle of the lake *Gene: well that should be easy, just a swim, *mutant purple alligators seen surfaced from the water* *gulp* i take that back *Jaoa: so whos doing it? *Damien: aint me *Kelia: too dangerous *Lee: fine ill do it *Omar: ill do it for code blue *Junior: you sure dude? *Omar: Yeah, i think *omar and lee start swimming when black plague arrives* *Daniel: Damn! theyve started already *Arturo: *conf* i knew we be last, mustve tooken a wrong passage *Arturo: we better catch up fast, whos going in? *crickets chirp* *Arturo: uh anyone? alright fine, ill do it *Arturo jumps in and starts swimming, unaware of the purple gators *Omar: *reaches the bottle and grabs it* Yes, hahaha, im da man *croc swims up behind him* AHHHHHH *swims back quickly *Lee: *gets the bottle* got it. *swims back* *Arturo: *grabs it* well that was easy, *sees the crocs* or not *swims back quickly* *conf* people couldve have frikin told me there were crocs in the water! *code blue* *Ray: nice work, now, what does it say now? *Dan: hmm lets see, *reads* You have found the second clue, but youre now going to certain doom, head to the lake of wastes, where youll find the clue among its paste *stops* theres a lake of wastes now? *Junior: well we know its a lake *Doug: and? *Junior: if we can find another lake on the map, it must be the lake of wastes *Dan: thats it! come on, lets go find it *bashing beetles* *Lee: Eh, not bad *Damien: lets see: *reads* You have found the second clue, but youre now going to certain doom, head to the lake of wastes, where youll find the clue among its paste *stops* another lake? hmm, lets go *black plague* *Arturo: man, i wasnt aware of those damn alligators, lets see *reads* You have found the second clue, but youre now going to certain doom, head to the lake of wastes, where youll find the clue among its paste *stops* lets go, were far behind *Katelyn: check the map for the lake *The lake of Wastes* *Emily: Ew, what is that? *Doug: Green, bubbly, glowing, can only mean one thing, radioactive waste *Dan: that wouldve explain the lake of waste, i heard of this place before, its called Radioactive lake. *Harriet: Radioactive lake? and wheres the blasted clue? *Ray: There it is, right in the middle again? *Malik: *conf* is everything in the middle these days? *Bashing Beetles* *Jaoa: so, whos going in? *Lee: dont look at me, i went last time *Damien: Fine, ill do it, but you guys owe me *Code blue* *Dan: so uh.... whos going in? *crickets chirp* *Matthew: alright ill do it, for you *points to jonna* *Jonna: uh...... thx? *black plague* *Jarrod: far behind again, fine ill go in, lets just do this quickly *They all started swimming, Matthew and Damien reaches it while Jarrod is catching up* *Matthew: i got it *His teammates cringe as he is glowing* what? *Damien: whew, made it, damn, im glowing green *Jarrod reaches his* *Jarrod: Sweet, i got it *Katelyn: youre glowing *Jarrod: ah crap i am! *conf* its a bit wierd to be glowing green, i look like a human lantern *Code blue* *Dan: *reads* You have found the 3rd clue, now head to cave of no return, we you will get the prize before taking the next turn *stops* lets go *Bashing Beetles* *Mei: *reads* You have found the 3rd clue, now head to cave of no return, we you will get the prize before taking the next turn *stops* cave of no return, pfft, whatever, lets go *Black Plague* *Jarrod: *reads* You have found the 3rd clue, now head to cave of no return, we you will get the prize before taking the next turn *stops* come on *the cave* *Raymond: and i thought this island was foggy, but this cave is more *Emily: uh... whos going in? *Dan: everyone done theirs, now time for my part, ill do it *Malik: you sure man? *Emily: be careful *Dan: i will *walks in* *Bashing Beetles* *Mei: whos going in? *Damien: i already did my part so no *Lee: same here *Kylie: fine ill do it, it shouldnt be too hard *Black plague* *Jarrod: a dark cave and im glowing, ill do it again *Daniel: be careful in there, look at the sign *reads* only 1 shall enter *Jarrod: i will *walks in *Dan: *walks slowly with a torch, when he finds a flash then out of no where comes Darth Vader* Blasted, and i have no weapons, and theres the clue bottle *Dan: *conf* what the? how can darth vader be in a cave, that just doesnt make sense *Darth Vader ignites his lightsaber and starts slashing Dan* *Dan: whoa, whoa whoa, this must be the guardian of the clue bottle, *dan slides under him and kicks him before grabbing the bottle and making his escape* *Kylie: Ahhh, Darth Vader? *Runs and grabs the bottle and escapes* *Jarrod: *sees kylie running past him* what the? *sees darth vader* Ah, *Darth Vader sees the glow and dissappears* so its an illusion, *grabs clue bottle and runs* *Dan: *reaches outside and puffs* you wouldnt believe what i saw in there *Emily: did you get the clue *Dan: sure did *reads* You have found the next clue, now stand before the statue's gaze, to grab your last bottle and begin your last maze* well, if i can remember, theres a huge tiki statue on the beach on the far side *Doug: lets go *bashing beetles* *Kylie: Crazy, guy, in, there, but, i, got. it *Damien: *takes clue bottle* *reads* You have found the next clue, now stand before the statue's gaze, to grab your last bottle and begin your last maze *stops* lets get to it *Black Plague* *Jarrod: got it, now *reads* You have found the next clue, now stand before the statue's gaze, to grab your last bottle and begin your last maze, we have to catch up hurry *Statue* *Dan: there it is, but it is guarded by wooley beavers, well, ill do this again, being sneaky is kinda my thing *sneaks to the statue* *Bashing Beetles* *Emma: i think i can sneak there *starts sneaking* *Black plague reaches the statue* *Aeri: theyre already on it hurry!!! *America runs to the statue and trips, making the statue sound its alarm* *Dan: blasted, *grabs bottle and runs* *Emma: *grabs and runs *America: *grabs and runs as the animals see them and chases them* *Doug: quick, lets hide in those bushes till they get theyre gone *few minutes later* *Harriet: finally, theyre gone *Dan: At last, now *reads* not all ships meet a happy ending, go to the shore where the ships meet their end, *stops* hmmm, a shore is definitely a beach, ships meet their end must mean a ship graveyard *Ray: theres a ship graveyard near that statue earlier *Malik: lets get there quick, the others might be ahead *The Ship wreck *Malik: *sees the others* yep, i was right, theyre here as well *Omar: now what? *Lee: if one of is gonna win, we'll just have to dig it *Jaoa: so where are the shovels? *Mei: enough wasting time, theyve already started *code blue team members digging* now start digging you lazy boots *Damien: *glares angrily* *conf* since when does she orders us around? i swear, if she does it again one more time, if you hear this mei, youre next if you do it again *Kylie: *conf* Mei was crazy today, she bosses us around most of the time *Bashing Beetles start digging when black plague arrives *Mariah: No! theyve already started *Arturo: quick, lets do it quickly *Code blue* *Ray: *digs when he hits something* Ow, what the heck? Hey i found it *conf* lucky day *Doug: oh sweet, and theres a message inside *he sees everyone enjoying the gold* *reads* congratulations, you have won the challenge, hope you have fun, you may now enjoy this *angrily* fake plaster gold!? ah nuts *conf* and for a moment i thought i was rich *continue reading* now, in order to decide the loser, race back to the dock of shame, 1st and 2nd back wins invincibility, your sincerely, Chris McLean *Dan: oh man, these arent real *sighs* *Doug: Quick hurry, lets get back to our canoes *Mei: Damn, theyve won, but if you hear that, we still have a chance, back to the canoes *Demi: Noooo!!! theyre getting away, quickly everyone *Daniel: no time to lose *everyone got to their boats and start rowing, code blue got back first, bashing beetles got second and black plague lost* *Dan: YES!!!! we won *Aeri: No!! we lost!! *Demi: Now what? whos going? *Chris: Congrats Code blue, you have won immunity, bashing beetles, youre in none winner and none loser seats *Bashing Beetles cheer* and sadly black plague, one of your butts is going bye bye, see you at the campfire ceremony tonight *Campfire Ceremony* *Chris: Campers, there is only 8 marshmallows on this plate, remember, if you do not get one, youre out and you can never come back, EVER, the first marshmallow of the night goes to... Mariah *Mariah: Yes!! *Chris: Daniel, Demi, and Scarlet *Chris: Arturo *Arturo: *catches it* phew *Chris: Katelyn *Katelyn: yes! *Chris: Aeri, campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night, who will it be?.................. America *Jarrod: No, it cant be! its not possible!!! *Chris: or is it, sorry jarrod, youre out *Katelyn: Noo, anyone but jarrod *Jarrod: Man, ill miss everyone, but ill miss Katelyn the most *Katelyn: ill miss you too babe *Jarrod: ill be rooting you to win, *the two smile and then they kiss* *The Contestants: Awwww *Chris: Yeesh, can we cut this now, you have a ticket to loserville *on the dock* *Jarrod: Farewell everyone, good luck all *the boat leaves for the horizon* *Chris: Well that was a touching episode, join us next time, what kind of devious terror have we planned for the contestants? Will Katelyn ever get over jarrod? *Katelyn: i heard that! *Chris: join us next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP Trivia *The Cave of no return with Darth Vader in it is a reference to the dark side cave on dagobah in star wars episode V the empire strikes back. *This is the first episode where a couple kissed *Jarrod, Matthew and Damien remained glowing for the rest of the Episode Gallery Dan Awakes.png|Dan has a rude awakening due to chris, moments before bumping his head dan jump.png|Dan before he bungee jumps TDIBoney.jpg|Chris: Shut up and yes, its BONEY ISLAND (the camera switches to boney island as Chris says it) Malik confessional.png|Malik complaining in the confessional about the clue being in the middle Code Blue scared.png|Code Blue looking shocked at matthew who is glowing after his swim in the lake of wastes Radioactive Jarrod.png|Jarrod after finding out he's glowing due to the radioactive waste Creek7.png|The Wooley beavers chase everyone after America triggered the alarm on the giant tiki statue Damien's confessional.png|Damien complaining about Mei being bossy Code Blue's Victory.png|Code Blue celebrating their Victory Jarrelyn kissing.png|Jarrod and Katelyn attempt to kiss Jarrod's D.O.S.png|Jarrod leaving on the boat of losers Category:Season 1 Episodes